


Cult

by PsychoJJ



Category: Men's Football RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sports RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Animal Play, Animalistic, Animals, BDSM, BDSM Scene, Cults, Dogboys & Doggirls, Fictional Religion & Theology, Forced Pregnancy, Fucking Machines, Gang Rape, Gangbang, Heavy BDSM, M/M, Male Lactation, Milking, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Prostate Milking, Puppy Play, Religion Kink, Spit Kink, Theology, beastiality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:08:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22175326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoJJ/pseuds/PsychoJJ
Summary: Dick Worshippers! That's not a tag of a sex clip or a porn website. That's the modern name of an ancient religious cult that lives in the shadows of Rosario.Lionel Messi's hometown is their holiest spot but they've thousands of followers, shrines, rituals, and traditions all across South America, and by the beginning of 2020, they decided to have Leo as one of them!
Relationships: Lionel Messi/Everyone, Lionel Messi/Original Character(s), Lionel Messi/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 29
Kudos: 51





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is very dark form of art from beginning to end. Read on your own risk.

Dick Worshippers! That's not a tag of a sex clip or a porn website. That's the modern name of an ancient religious cult that lives in the shadows of Rosario. Lionel Messi's hometown is their holiest spot but they've thousands of followers, shrines, rituals, and traditions all across South America.

They're treated by the authorities as gangs and very dangerous extremist people yet they claim to be the only pure and decent humans on Earth. Their behaviors vary from the most peaceful to the most violent with one common belief; for a man to be truly humble, he must humiliate himself in front of those he hates and those who're definitely lower than him.

This strange mentality resulted in folks who dedicated their lives since their birth until their eighties and more, investing every day, coming up with new ways and ideas to humiliate oneself and others. Thus, Dick Worshippers have taken BDSM to levels beyond human imaginations and comprehension.

The tools they use are not replicable and take decades to craft and put together, and the more arrogant the believer, the more radical methods they use to tame his arrogance. That doesn't mean that the followers of that cult are in excruciating pain all the time. Quite the opposite, their daily dose of humility is fairly simple.

All a believer had to do to fulfill his daily duty is to suck someone else's dick. That's where the name of the cult originated from. It sounds like a barbaric idea, and it's, yet those people somehow made it to the 21st century. They even got a secret app where fellow worshippers can look for a dick to serve!

That's because if they suck dicks for someone they know very well or out of love, it's no more humbling. Thus they've to look for a stranger to humiliate them all the time, and only that stranger can approve through the app whether the cocksucker was submissive enough or not. If not, he usually faces serious BDSM punishment.

Since the Dick Worshippers reside in Latin America, it's just normal for many of them to be Lionel Messi's hardcore fans. They dreamed about inviting him to the cult since his very first appearance. They wanted him to get rid of the arrogance that made him stop singing the national anthem and the fact that he plays as superior and more intelligent than everyone else since he was a kid.

The cult leaders were on board and agree with fellow believers on the fact that Messi needs to redeem himself almost more than anybody on the planet. Yet, they were afraid that him joining their religion too early in his carrier will undermine the possibility of him winning anything with the national team.

Years went by and it became crystal clear that Leo as talented as he is, wasn't meant to win anything with Argentina. So, the cult leaders decided in early 2020, that it's about time to purify him from all his sins and turn him into the most submissive Dick Worshipper.

They started sending him emails and texts, invitation after invitation, followed by threats to hurt his family members if he doesn't cooperate but all that Messi did was to increase security and ignored those messages as they've been coming from various untrackable resources since he became famous, way before the cult started stalking him.

Lionel never was really concerned until one night at his house in Rosario, while he was cuddling his wife on the sofa while watching Netflix, he started to feel something weird in between his butt cheeks out of the blue. So, he went to the bathroom to check it out and somehow, someone managed to slide a piece of paper in there.

Leo pulled it out of his ass, and it has a message that says "we tried to do it peacefully" and before he knew it, the bathroom window was opened and there was a man out there wearing "Salvador Dalí" Mask. Messi figured out that he was about to be kidnapped. He panicked, rushing to the bathroom door and that's when he realized that his movement was too slow for some reason.

Messi tried his best to focus, to unlock the damn door but he couldn't. The paper that was shoved into his butt had herbal medicine all over it. A drug that was put together by the worshippers for kidnapping the sinners! It paralyzed Lionel immediately. He fell into the mask man hands. He tried to scream but the medicine took away his voice as well. 

The masked man put Messi down on his back on the bathroom floor, took off his gloves to caress the footballer's cheekbones and whispered "do you honestly believe that you can escape me? Haven't you seen how I got into your living room and placed a message in your crack flawlessly? They don't call me the hand of God for nothing!"

Poor Leo never been as horrified and helpless in his entire life as the "hand of God" started unbuttoning his shirt, unzipping his jeans, getting him entirely naked while he had to watch without being able to move a muscle or call for rescue, and by the time Antonella will come to check on him, he'll be long gone!

Messi couldn't help but keep looking at the door with his tearful eyes, hoping for some miracle that could save him. The hand of God fully understand how kidnapped men usually feel. So, he tried to comfort Lionel in the most unsettling way. 

He pulled the poor guy wedding ring out of his finger, placed it on the floor next to his shirt, jeans and underwear before whispering "it's too late" then he carried him and followed while getting out through the bathroom window "it's too late, Lionel! You belong to the cult now!"

The hand of God carried Messi through the garden and the parking of his house, and the footballer was crying massively while looking at the lit rooms inside. His wife was there, his kids too, and he probably will never see them again. He can only hope that this damn cult will never go after them.

As they got closer to the masked man car, he got another herbal out of his pocket, shoved it in Leo's ass and said "I would love to look at your scared face all night, but I'm sorry, I can't let you see the road to our temple!" and that was the last thing Leo saw before fainting.

When he woke up, he was in a very dark and huge hall, obviously bigger than any stadium Leo had ever been to. It's impressive that the "Dick Worshippers" built such a place underground but it wasn't the thing that shocked Messi the most.

The first thing that stood out to him as he opened his eyes was the fact that his beard and pube were shaved among every single hair in his body. The second surprise was that they somehow managed to remove all the tattoos from his skin in the short time he was asleep. 

They must've considered tattoos as some kind of sin or something but Leo couldn't care less as he realized the rest of what was happening to him. He was still naked for sure and his wrists were tied up together in a long rope that must be hanged to the ceiling or something.

Leo looked up and the roof was so high that the rope seemed to be extending to oblivion. Messi couldn't fathom how deep he must've been trapped under the ground without thinking "shit! This most be how the deepest place in hell looks like!"

He wasn't exaggerating though. Because next to his rope there were a thousand others with the weirdest tools hanging on them. Torturing devices that Messi didn't see like before but it doesn't need a genius to figure out that most of them were designed to fit in a butthole!"

The poor Argentinian looked down as he didn't wanna get more terrified just to stumble upon the most disturbing thing he ever saw. At the far left of the giant hall, there were hundreds of cages, and they weren't filled with humans but rather wild animals.

Lions, tigers, dogs, wolves bears, and hyenas were there. Messi kept looking through to see snakes and a huge pool with dolphins inside it! He couldn't tell what all these animals were for. He thought to himself, you can't train a wild animal to fuck humans! Dogs might do it but lions and bears?! No way!"

Messi kept looking till he saw what he was trying to deny. A cage with a man trapped inside it, posed in doggy style with an eagle behind him, a special one that was trained to shove his beak in and out the man's hole! Proving that the cult people have a different level of command over nature!

Leo wished that he never had eyes! He finally understood why the dolphins and the bears and all these animals were there, and the only thought that he got in his mind was "I gotta find a way to strangle myself before I end up in one of those cages!"

He was shaken up but nothing scared him as much ever after. There were a lot of other men hanging just like him. The guards were all wearing tribal masks while walking around the hall, untying some of the so-called sinners to bang them ruthlessly, but that didn't seem as horrible for Messi as the animal dicks!

  
It was a bit weird that a celebrity like him wasn't getting any special treatment. Maybe that's the first step on his path toward redemption and humility, or maybe the fact that his butt wasn't filled with cum already was the ultimate special treatment!

Leo didn't know what to do, think or believe but there was no way in hell, he's gonna call the guards and drag the attention to himself. He just kept watching silently as they rape one innocent man after another. In the name of introducing him to the new religion!

To be continued …


	2. Chapter 2

It was all over the news headlines "Lionel Messi might never come back from the Christmas break" detailing "he was kidnapped last night from his house at Rosario and the anonymous kidnappers left his clothes and wedding ring behind them, according to his wife's statement to the police"

Aside from the devastating news, leaving Leo's clothes behind gave the whole incident a sexual vibe. All his fans were disturbed and genuinely concerned, and it wasn't too long before a trending hashtag surfaced all over the social media "#pray_for_messi" as the whole football world was in a shock for what happened. 

Rosario police department had no clue that the Dick Worshippers were behind this, and they kept searching the area while waiting for any contact from the kidnappers. Leo's family were willing to pay whatever it takes to get him back, having no idea that the cult leaders wouldn't free him for any amount of money.

Even Messi didn't know what his punishment was. It was beyond what the cult usually does, but he was on a different level of arrogance and superiority. So, he needed to be punished at the same level. The cult leaders agreed that his punishment will involve over 90 terms and conditions but the most obvious was that he must be raped daily for the rest of his life!

That's quite extreme even for the Dick Worshippers! First of all, to use the word "rape" instead of "sex" in the punishment documents means that Leo had to be forced every time, and if he does anything willingly, the whole intercourse wouldn't fulfill the "rape" criteria!

Secondly and most shockingly, the part where he had to do it "for the rest of his life" is just pure unjust. Messi wasn't and will never be the most sinful man the cult had to redeem, yet he was facing charges that no one else ever faced!!

There was no such thing as "lifetime punishment" either temporary one or straight out excision. Especially when it involves sex, it's usually one to two years, and in the worst-case scenario, the punishment will go like "the sinner will be punished by riding cocks from now till the age of fifty" 

Yeah, that's the maximum age at which they stop fucking the sinners. Of course, those poor men usually die younger but if they survive to their fifties, they're free to leave but not in Leo's case anyway. Everything was well written in his punishment document to make sure he never sees the light of day again!

After mentioning the 90 terms that involve the craziest shit like him "getting pregnant" at least ten times and giving birth to five of his babies, the document reached to the logical conclusion and stated "The sinner, Lionel Messi shall be raped on daily basis till the last breath of his life, and once he's dead, someone had to come in his corpse right before it goes to the grave!"

Leo was lucky for one thing though. He never knew that this was his fate. He never knew that this document exists. He had no idea that a womb and a pair of ovaries were transplanted to his belly while he was asleep, and it never crossed his mind that he might be impregnated once any of the guards comes inside his, yet virgin, hole.

It never crossed his mind that the estimated number of newborns he'll bring to the cult from now till his ovaries run dry was between 30 and 45! He never imagined that the herbal medicines will make his boobs start making milk! He never imagined breastfeeding two babies, each on one of his nipples while being double penetrated all at the same time.

No one can predict the future or tell if Leo will tolerate all this or live long enough, but the cult plan was to get his kids, the very same babies that will come out of his ass to fuck him in the hole at some point. If Messi is still capable of getting pregnant at the time, it would be interesting to see the results of this kind of inbreeding on a large sample.

You might wonder, how is it inbreeding if the womb isn't really Lionel's but rather implanted in him? That's true but the womb wasn't transplanted from a total stranger but rather Leo's sister! Thanks to the magic of herbal medicines both as sedatives and pain killers, Messi and his sister couldn't notice that they underwent a surgical operation!

She might find out two years down the line that she can't get pregnant anymore and if she decides to do imaging for her belly, she'll realize that her womb and ovaries aren't there. Otherwise, she wouldn't even notice. Those tribal doctors are so skilled and so smooth that they don't even leave a scar!

Anyhow, Lionel's sister, family, wife, and kids are all in the past now. He belongs to the cult, and just like his lips and butthole, his entire future will wrap around nothing but dicks, and the punishment seems to be about to begin.

He was still hanged up, desperately waiting for any explanation when a giant gate opened and the hand of God showed up wearing the same "Salvador Dali" mask with over thirty of what seemed to be his students. They were all wearing different masks that cover their faces from the nose up. Their mouths were exposed and they were holding spears with dick-shaped tips!

The students seemed as anxious as Leo was. They must've been in some kind of exam or something. The hand of God looked at one of them and ordered "you, check his lips" and the guy got closer and started french kissing Messi!

Most of the guards at the hall stopped messing around and gathered to watch what was happening, not because it was exceptionally sexy, but because they're Argentinian after all, and the man being french kissed was none other than their national team captain.

The hand of God caressed both Lionel's and the student's butts and said "don't rush. Take your time. I don't mind you getting intimate with him. I wouldn't mind even if you pulled your pants down! It's important to have fun while getting the job done, as long as you do get the job done!"

The student didn't need any further encouragement. He squeezed and separated Lionel's buttocks as much as humanly possible. Aside from the embarrassment of having over a hundred guard checking his butthole, Leo was more concerned about the fact that his ass cheeks were parted far enough for him to feel his butt crack skin tearing apart! If foreplay can cause much damage, God only knows what the sex itself would do!

The student finally stopped kissing with a boner. The hand of God asked him immediately "so, what's your assessment?" and the student was still blushing as he said "he can give blowjobs to up to three cocks at the same time!" and the teacher was like "with, or without?" Complaining about the incomplete answer.

The student realized his mistake and said "three cocks with the balls and up to four cocks without the balls" and the hand of God picked another student from the group and asked, "and these kinds of assessments are usually based on what?"

That second student seemed to be the A+ kind as he said "based on how wide the jaws can part, the buccal cavity and more importantly the width of the throat" and the teacher asked "and why is that?" and the student elaborated "because the mouth is just a gate. It's the throat where dicks stay most of the time!"

Messi didn't dare to say a word but he was definitely terrified by how they've turned every aspect of gangbang into an actual science! He was struggling to swallow his saliva in absolute dread and the last thing he needed was to get his Adam's apple licked by the hand of God.

The teacher pushed his mask to the side just to lick Messi's white neck and whispered "I gotta admit, you're terribly unlucky, Leo. Not only you have a perfect butt, you also have one of the widest necks. Some guys around here had their lives turned into a living nightmare just for having a throat like yours without being attractive at all. I can't imagine the amount of face fucking you'll experience."

Then he smirked and said, "I don't usually feel sorry for sinners like you, but I'm really afraid that once I allow the guards to do whatever they want to you, your beautiful lips will never meet again!" The students were smiling at how dark this idea was, and Leo asked cluelessly "what the hell is that supposed to mean?"

The hand of God looked through the hall for a proper example, till he found one and explained "do you see that poor guy over there? He's sleeping with a cock in his mouth and by the time the current guard is done with him, another one will be waiting for his turn" then he caressed Leo's shivering lips and concluded, "and trust me, those lips and your name and your fame will attract a lot more traffic!"

Messi was so scared as he started mumbling some kind of prayer "Lord, please end my life before any of this happen! Lord I'm begging, please end my life before I lose faith in you!" and the teacher laughed and said "that's unlikely to happen, despite the vicious cycle of daily, and maybe hourly rape, thanks to our mastery in herbals and tribal medicine, you're expected to live until your eighties!"

Poor Leo couldn't help realize how screwed he was without getting tearful eyes. The hand of God couldn't care less as he looked through his students again, picked one and said "next test! check his armpits! Now!" and Leo didn't wanna hear or know any more data about his body. It just tells him more about how badly he will be raped and with how horrified he was already, that's the last thing he needs.

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

The chosen student got closer, and before focusing on Lionel's armpits, he took a moment to lick the Argentinian earlobes! The hand of God whispered "Excellent! Good attention to details. The ears moist plays a major part of that test yet many forget to check it during exams" while the student licked Leo's chin and asked, "excuse me, sir, how long has it been since his beard was shaved last?"

The hand of God was liking the student performance as he answered "five days" and Messi was shocked because he thought that he slept for a couple of hours at most between his house and the cult temple. Anyhow he didn't have much time to think about it with all the gross things that he was facing. The student kept licking Lionel's chin, trying to estimate how fast the hair grows, right before he started licking the side of Leo's torso, from the hip bone up to the armpit and beyond it to the biceps. 

Messi nipples got harder than ever and he had goosebumps as he couldn't help but think "what the fuck?" while the student repeated the same motion, licking and tasting the sweat at the other side! It all started to make some sense as the student explained: "judging by his sweat and beard growth, his body pheromones are around 40% masculine and 60% feminine!"

Leo reached the point where he gets scared of anything even without knowing the exact consequences of it. He kept screaming inside his head "Shit! SHIT! SHIT! Holy shit! Is he suggesting that I am a lady or what?!" while The Hand of God went behind Lionel, shook his buttocks in front of over a thousand eyes and said "why am I not surprised?" and Messi was too embarrassed to talk as the teacher asked his students "and what does this pheromones percentage mean?"

Lionel was thinking and telling himself in dread "Okay ... okay. Take a deep breath, Leo. Take a long breath and try to focus on their answers. Every piece of information might be vital. As scared as you are, you gotta keep listening!" and one of the students raised his hand before answering "the pheromones percentage affects Messi in so many levels, from the way he moans to how easy his body could acquire female traits like milk production" and the Hand of God loved how Leo's muscles tensed at the mention of milk production!

He hugged Leo from behind and kept caressing back and forth between his nipples and his flat belly before saying "forget about the future effect of having feminine pheromones. Forget about his ability to produce milk and carry babies" and just like Messi wasn't terrified enough, he felt the hand of God's bulge shoving into his butt crack right after the mention of pregnancy!

The hand of God went a step further and squeezed Lionel's belly and followed "those things take years to develop and implement but what is the immediate benefit of having a sinner with 60% feminine pheromones?" and while most students were silent, someone at the very back raised his hands and said, "it helps with animals!"

Leo jaw dropped and his heart started racing, and as much as he wanted to convince himself that he didn't wanna hear this, every cell of his being was eager to know more about the animal sex. The hand of God placed his palm on Messi's bouncing heart while twitching his bulge against the poor Argentinian butthole before asking for clarification "what about them?"

The student elaborated "male animals wouldn't have sex with any male humans by nature unless that human got some percentage of feminine pheromones" and the hand of God was happy with the answer as he followed "Excellent! Do you know at which percentage the animal's behaviors change toward a sinner's body in general?"

The student was flattered as he explained "it differs from one species to another, for instance, dolphins are more interested in rape than regular sex, so in the right settings, they usually tend to rape-anything. Male bears, on the other hand, have high sensitivity for pheromones and wouldn't fuck a body that's mostly masculine no matter what, but as a general rule, animals wouldn't fuck any male with less than 20% feminine pheromones. They'll kill him if he ended up in a cage with them because he seems more like a threat. If a man is carrying pheromones between 20% to 40% that's the grey area where animals might have sex with him if they're horny enough."

Leo's eyes started tearing as he knew his place in the "sex pyramid" even before the student said "in the case of Messi, 60% femininity is quite high. If he ended up in one of those cages, most animals would fuck him right away even if they just ejaculated a moment ago, and usually in such cases, the percentage of feminine pheromones are higher around Messi's groin and butt in comparison to his armpits and earlobes which means that animals are more likely to be over-aroused, go violent and only come deep inside his intestines!"

The Hand of God started touching and squeezing Lionel's adam's apple just to boost his fear and anxiety to the roofs, right before asking "How do you feel about that, Leo Messi?" and he started crying silently while most of the guards and the students were smirking at how helpless he was. The Hand of God made Lionel feel even more regretful as he whispered: "none of this would've happened if you admitted your sins and joined the cult voluntarily?" 

Messi couldn't help but whisper through his sobs "how do I fix that?" and The Hand of God was like "I don't know! It is for the cult supreme leaders to decide, but even if they wanted to help you, you must have native blood and a native butthole!" and Leo was like "what the hell are you talking about?!"

The Hand of God loved every moment of that. He pulled Lionel's nipple for all the horny men around them to see how stretchable those pecs are while explaining "a sinner of your degree can redeem himself in one of two ways. Either to be a -maid- for the supreme leaders; serving them and sleeping with one of them each couple of nights, or to be a public property where all guards, students, and animals get to share your body!"

Leo was like "I can't even tell which is worst anymore!" and The Hand of God never stopped pulling those perfect Argentinian nipples as he followed "Are you serious? Being a public property is absolutely worse! You're comparing being raped by all the guards, students and wild animals with serving five supreme leaders! Yes, the leaders will definitely humiliate the hell out of you, but at least you will survive! Even if they let an animal bang you, it will be three, four times a year but if you stay here, I promise you, those guards will throw you in a cage every night!"

Messi was trying his best not explode in crying while navigating through this hell just to end up with the lesser of two evils. He took a breath and looked at the crowd around him and asked "How can I be a maid for the leaders? What am I supposed to do for them to give me the honor of serving them? and The Hand of God couldn't help but smile at the language Leo was using. He sounds like a slave already.

Finally, after what seemed like ever, The Hand of God, let go of Lionel's nipple and pulled his bulge out of the poor man crack and answered "as I said, it isn't for me or you to decide. It is in the hand of the leaders but I can sense from the few times I heard them talking about you that they're interested in you, yet your body most meet the requirement first!"

Leo was like "what requirement?!" and the student seemed to be intrigued by that. The Hand of God kept caressing Messi's belly button and said "as a maid, you're obligated to carry the leaders' babies in your belly. Giving you a womb isn't that hard but first, you must have some native American tribal blood in your viens, and I am afraid, you look fully Europian, Lionel!"

Messi struggled to swallow his own saliva as he asked "how to check for that? Do you need to draw some blood? Do some DNA tests? Or what?" and The Hand of God was like "no, none of that is necessary at the moment. Tribal people have a very distinct butthole shape, less like a circle and more like a vertical eye. We'll check that first if it does not look like a vertical eye, only then, we'll draw some blood!"

The hand of God stepped away from Leo, back to his student, pointed at one and said "you check his balls and try to estimate how much semen can he produce within a day with and without the herbal medicines" then he pointed at another student and called him by the name "Arthur! You're the butt holes expert here. Check out Messi's ass and let's see how things go!"

Not only Lionel, but every single guard and student were also anticipating because the shape of Messi's hole will define whither they'll start fucking him a few hours from now or whither the supreme leaders will have a different say on that! The Hand of God didn't seem concerned though because he'll get to fuck Leo either way!

To be continued ...


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this isn't the most requested story to update, but I had the draft ready for a while. So, I thought why not post it? and here it is.

It was hard for Leo not to notice that most men around him started to get significantly, and terrifyingly bigger bulges and more easily recognizable erections as one of the student went down to lick his balls and suck his cock while another was teasingly exposing and slowly "French-kissing" his butt hole. Just like it wasn't arousing enough, the Hand of God ordered two more students to join the process and suck the day and night out of Lionel's nipples and check how good for nursing they would be.

Messi was moaning out loud in the middle of a crowd of a thousand filthy man, and every time he groaned, he glanced at the Hand of God like begging "are you gonna keep me as humiliated like this forever?" and the cold-hearted teacher didn't bother to stop just like if he was waiting for Leo to cum in front of everyone. In fact, when he saw the Argentinian, cock twitching and about to shoot, he ordered to put a condom on it. So, that the cult can do further testing on Lionel's semen.

It wasn't long before Leo started coming while hearing the cheers behind him just as if it was some kind of achievement. That's when the Hand of God ordered his students to untie Messi and get him down. The sadistic teacher got closer, pulled out the condom and took one drop of it in a small container for further testing. Then he used his thumb to part Lionel's lips and spoiled the rest of his load into his mouth and said "My students were arguing over the first cum you'll taste and who'll be the first ever to fuck your lips. I'm ending this argument right now. It will be none other than your own!"

The hand of God spoiled some over Messi's eyelashes and ordered his crew to continue their job. After the students were done with all their tests, Leo received so many mind-boggling news, all at the same time. First of all, his butthole wasn't shaped after a vertical eye like the natives'. So, he'll have to go through the advance blood tests which usually take up to ten days to harvest with the use of the herbal techniques.

The other "somewhat-good" news was that the supreme leaders informed Messi through the Hand of God that they've agreed to make him a maid; a servant if his DNA turned out to be not fully European, and had some native American ancestors. Thus, he was moved to an isolated cell where no one can lay a finger on him till everything was clear.

That seemed great at first, but one day after getting isolated, the Hand of God came in and told Lionel that he had to start preparing for the ceremony where he'll be officiated as a maid. The results of the test weren't out yet, but the leaders seemed to be in a hurry to make Messi their servant as soon as he's eligible for that.

Leo was crying all day at both because of the fact that he'll never see his family again and that he was somehow supposed to carry babies. He couldn't understand how's that even possible and the helplessness he was sinking in left no fight in him. So, when he heard about the ceremony, he barely responded "sure … whatever preparation you have … do it" and the Hand of God clapped twice, giving permission to two of his students to get into the cell.

When they came in, they weren't empty-handed. They dragged with them a giant machine that was connected to some kind of bed. The Hand of God whispered before leaving "I know this isn't any prisoner. I am fully aware that you're fans of Lionel Messi. Just remember that the cult is above all. Don't feel sorry for him no matter how much he cries. We gotta make the leaders proud!" and they were like "YES, SIR!" as they started getting the machine ready.

Just as the teacher left, a third student stopped by just to drop something. He left huge bags of what seemed to be some herbals all around the machine and the bed that were placed in the middle of the cell. Then, he told his colleagues "if you need more, let me know. The supreme leaders made it very clear that they're okay with overdosing Leo, as this part of the prison isn't governed by the herbal medicines regulation laws" then he looked at Messi and whispered "Good luck, Lionel. This is gonna be really painful" right before leaving.

Lionel was terrified and traumatized as he struggled to swallow his own saliva before asking "what are you gonna do to me?" and one of the students carried him from the ground, put him on the machine bed and said "I think it's obvious! We're gonna milk your dick. It's part of the traditional ceremony where you'll be turned into a servant for the crowd to drink some of your cum! They ain't calling us the dick worshipper for nothin"

Messi looked at the bags around the cell and asked "and why all those herbs?" and the other student opened one bag and started mixing what looked like a salad and said, "these herbs will enhance your semen production because we need way more cum than what you can ever make naturally and even more than what we usually use for other ceremonies!"

Leo panicked "why?" while the student positioned the poor Argentinian correctly over the machine bed, put the sucking part on his cock and shoved some herbal medicine into his ass and answered "because you're famous and almost the entire cult members had signed up to attend the ceremony. So, we have to cover the demand! Usually, we do one gallon, but this time, the Hand of God asked for FIFTY gallons minimum!"

The other student saw the dread on Lionel's eyes and tried to calm him down and said "the herbs you just took in the ass, they're not just for semen production. They're pain killers as well. So, don't get too scared. You can do it! The important thing is that whenever you start having dry orgasms, press this black button and I'll come to shove another bunch of the herbs. So, your testicles can start producing more semen and you can start cumming again!"

Messi looked at the black button at the side of the bed and kept thinking "are they fucking crazy?! Fifty gallons of my semen!!" Before he asked "why don't you stay with me?" and the students left the cell and locked the door and answered "we can't stay here just to see your dick get milked for the next nine days! We have other responsibilities. Besides, you'll be crying and screaming a lot, and as hardcore fans of you, it's hard to watch!"

Then, they pressed a button in the outside, and the sucking part started tightening around Messi's cock, shaking and heating up, and with the influence of the herbs, Leo started coming immediately, and even more than he ever did in his entire life and the first thing that shocked him that the students forgot to connect the small container that collects and purifies his semen to the main larger one, and it wasn't long before his precious loads were spoiled on the floor, and all what he was going through was basically a waste; for nothing.

Those lazy ass students! They said that it won't hurt much but Leo was feeling his balls about to explode and he was in so much excruciating pain that his entire body was tensing and seizing to the point where he couldn't reach with his hand to the black button which was so easy to access otherwise! He started crying silently just like when the hand of God kidnapped him from his house but this time it was for a completely different kind of dread! He was praying that the spasm in his muscles will stop soon, otherwise, he'll have to come even more than just fifty gallons!

To be continued …


	5. Chapter 5

With the ordeal he was going through in the underground temple, and the many incidents he went unconscious, it was no surprise that Leo has lost his sense of time, but in the outside world, it has been a full week since his disappearance and no one heard anything about him. His family, FC Barcelona major investors, the international police and representative of all the South American governments and local authorities were working together to find him with no real progress.

On the other side of the equation, in addition to Rosario, the Dick Worshippers from other Argentinian cities and all across Latin America heard the news about Messi's kidnapping and the simple fact that his clothes were left behind him was enough of a clue for them to figure out that he has indeed been forced to join the cult, and every subgroup seemed to be interested to have a piece of the pie that is Lionel's body!

The leaders of the worshippers' subgroups in Uruguay, Brazil, Bolivia, Chile, and even Mexico and the US contacted the supreme leaders in Rosario asking to "internationalize" Leo; demanding him to have some kind of tour from one country to another and be located in various cities. So, the cult members from all around the Americas get the chance to have sex with him!

The demand was unprecedented to the point where the Uruguayan Committee of Herbal Healers put together and submitted a document that details the medical care Leo would need to survive taking three to five thousand dicks per week for the rest of his life, claiming that their plan would not only make this possible but also, somehow, maintains Messi's well being for a half-century to come!

The leaders of the Brazilian worshippers went a step further and sent a suggested schedule for when and where Lionel can be transported and how to sneak him through each border, locating every gate and every port between any two countries with loyal members of the cult working there, ready to cooperate, making the process of transporting him almost effortless!

That could be a huge trouble for poor Leo as the number of men interested in fucking him has suddenly jumped from a few thousands at the local temple to over half a million in a blink of an eye! Not only that, the nature of those "fuckers" was completely different from the Rosario people. As filthy as the Argentinian worshippers might be, Messi is one of them and he used to be their national team captain after all.

On the other hand, just imagine a hall, filled with thousands of Brazilian cult members, extremists and full of hatred and sexual psychopathies, surrounding Leo who's naked and ready to be bred! The same Leo they wanted to rape after every match their national team was defeated because of him! Unquestionably, a great number of them wanna fuck him for his lewd body, but the vast majority wanna humiliate and torture him during the sex just because he's the most known figure in the Argentian football, the legend; Lionel Messi!

The Brazilian dicks won't go in and out of him at the same speed as the rest of the worshippers! Their balls wouldn't hit his hole with the same force! The way they'll pull his hair, slap his butt and face, fuck his lips, strangulate his throat, pinch his nipples, inflate his belly would definitely be on a different level! The total of the double and triple penetration he'll have among them might multiply by hundreds or thousands of times, and so well, the herbs that he'll be drugged with, and the animals he'll have to please in the process!

The only hope for Leo out of this would be if the supreme leaders at Rosario thought of him as a "national treasure" and considered humiliating him, a humiliation to the entire Argentinan nation. In that case, they might protect him from being shared around, and perhaps they started working on that already because if Messi gets officiated as a maid and a servant, he wouldn't be a public property anymore, and this whole "sharing around" idea would be inapplicable. 

Unlike public properties, maids are obligated to serve leaders only. Yes, if the leaders of the Brazilian, Uruganian or whatever cult subgroup visited Rosario, as a traditional welcoming gesture, Messi will have to sleep with them all through their stay in the temple, and behave as their personal slave but he wouldn't have to go to different temples and different halls where every pervert, student and guard can cum in his ass.

As terrifying as the results of his DNA tests might be, Leo had no say in any of this anyway. He had to wait for a decision to be rendered upon him as he was at the very bottom of the hierarchy of the Dick Worshippers. The roles were very defined and strict in the cult; the lower follows the higher's orders. At the very top of the hierarchy are five Argentinan men in their mid-forties known as the "The Supreme Leaders." They live in Rosario temple and they decide and operate everything from there.

Next to them in the hierarchy are special forces knows as "The Executioners" and those are the ones that go outside and kidnap people to force them into the cult. The Hand of God who took Leo out of his house is the highest commander of The Executioners. Next to them are the Subgroups Leaders or just "Sub-Leaders" for short. Those, by the law of the cult, take orders from The Executioners who take orders from The Supreme Five.

Next in the hierarchy are the Guardians or just guards for short. Those are the main population of the cult members and they can be found all around the halls, chambers, cells, and corridors of every temple and prison. Next to them are the students and interns which based on their capabilities and performance will end up either as Guardians or join The Executioners forces.

The mainstream people who use the Dick Worshipper app to find a dick to suck to stay humble are not officially considered members of the cult, more like supporters. Yet, they are considered right lower to students in the hierarchy. Below them come the caged animals. Below the animals come the servants and maids and at the very bottom, set the public properties, those helpless men, hanging in a giant hall for anyone to breed and torture.

So, Leo Messi, the millionaire, the best of all times, was ironically waiting for his fate to set him between the two lowest ranks of the cult hierarchy; the maids, and the public properties! They rank even lower than animals, which means that if a dog forced himself on Lionel, by law, the Argentinian is obligated to wait and show no resistance at all until the dog is done screwing him! That's how inferior he was!

Speaking of Lionel. when the two lazy students; "Martin and Paulo" got back to check on him, not only the entire floor of his cell was covered in semen, but the corridor that connects it to the rest of the prison as well! When they finally made their way through the flood of his cum, they found him unconscious. He must've fainted because of the pain before he could get his hand on the black button to call them.

Not only they weren't sorry for their mistake, but they also went an extra step with their carelessness. They looked at Leo and smirked at each other as Paulo said "before we wake him up, I am-thinking about blaming him for not calling for our help, and forcing him to lick the loads on the floor as a punishment. It would be cool to watch! I know we are not allowed to fuck him, but we can enjoy that and no one will know about it, what do you say?"

Martin was like "hmmm. We only have nine days to make fifty gallons and we already wasted half a day without getting anything collected in the main container. I don't want to get in trouble with the Hand of God. So, I think we should connect the machine to the main container, put Leo back on track and bring the fluid vacuum and clean the floor ourselves before anyone notices!"

Paulo was like "Don't worry if someone finds the cum on the floor, we'll say that Messi disconnected the tube while moving in pain!" and Martin interrupted "Come on! He'll need at least four hours to lick the floor of his cell, and we can't waste the rest of the day just to watch him do it. That's very risky!"

Paulo didn't give up. He pulled something of the size of a coffee bean and whispered before shoving it in Messi's ass "here's what we'll do. We'll bring the fluid vacuum, clean the semen on the corridors and keep the one in the cell. Then we'll wake Leo up, turn on the machine and put the sucking on maximum speed and force him to leave the bed, lick the cell floor without removing the sucking part from his cock!"

Marin put a disapproving face that quickly turned into a smile as he said "I hate to agree with you, Paulo but it sounds like a good plan. Just remember, if things get out of control, this whole thing was your idea!" and Paulo shoved the "Awakening bean" into Lionel's butthole and whispered "indeed it is" before he started French kissing Leo to wake him up!

To be continued ...


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think Spooktober is a good time to update a creepy story like this. I hope you enjoy it :)

"Antonella stop…" poor Leo mumbled, talking in his sleep, "don't use those lips to wake me up…" he added as the two bastards around him couldn't help but laugh. He cluelessly followed "babe, it keeps me aroused all day long!" having no idea that he was being kissed by none other than Paulo; the furthest thing from Messi's wife and one of the nastiest students in the entire temple of Rosario.

That brat; although he was violating the rules, and wasting resources by not connecting Lionel's dick to the machine, he took his time, appreciating and enjoying Messi's tasty mouth, saliva and tongue, and when he was finally kinda satisfied, he shoved two fingers in Messi's virgin ass and pulled his lower lips painfully enough for him to regain consciousness.

Leo opened his eyes and immediately hardened his glutes as he saw and remembered his reality. Martin, the less abusive of the two, got a firm grip on Messi's hair and said "look at all the mess you made, motherfucker! Your filthy cum is all over the place!" giving him no chance to even think about arguing, let alone defending himself. Yet after seeing the full scope of what this cult was capable of, Leo was having a hard time fearing the threats of a couple of students anyway.

Thus, he stupidly protested "the mess I made?! It was your fault! You didn't connect that sucking thing into the giant container!!" and Paulo was expecting that as he acted all shocked and shouted "how dare you accuse us of doing something like that?! Do you even realize the kind of punishment you'll face if we report such misbehavior to the Hand of God?! Not only you wasted half a day worth of semen! You have the guts to point fingers too!" while flexing his fingers inside the Argentinian fine ass just to remind him of how defenseless he was.

Perhaps that little nap gave Lionel some energy to fight back. He was like "I'm not—ah!" and that's when Martin who was afraid that Messi wouldn't give in easily, squeezed his already excruciating balls, forcing him to tense his entire body before ordering "shut the fuck up!" trying to put stubborn Lionel back in his place. While Martin was still worried that Leo wasn't scared enough to keep their foolish mistake a secret, Paulo carelessly kept going with his plan and took a moment to kiss Leo on the lips again because it felt much different and way hotter than doing it when he's sleeping.

Messi kept trying to move away from the kisses till Paulo held his chin, squeezed his cheekbones, forcing him to part his lips and spat in between them! Only then, the reckless student, let go of Lionel's jaws and ordered "swallow it!" and as terrified as Leo was of what to come, he didn't. He spat it back on the floor and said "I won't… I don't take orders from you!" and Martin pulled his eyebrows together in disbelief before asking "do you even know what is the punishment of disobeying us?!"

Messi was like "what could it possibly be?! Worse than this?!" while Martin realized that they have to horrify Leo by facts rather than physical aggression. Thus, he finally let go of Lionel's balls and answered "just because you're in a lot of suffering right now doesn't mean there isn't room for a lot more! The punishment of disobeying a student or a guard is spending a night in the swimming pool with the rapist dolphin!" 

Leo could feel his heart bouncing faster in dread as he argued in his last attempt to stand for his rights "but you didn't connect the machine to the container! That's your fault and you know it!! You can't punish me for something I didn't do" forgetting that getting kidnap by the cult was a punishment for something he never did in the first place!

While Martin is an Uruguayan kid living in Rosario, Paulo is an Argentinian after all. He knows Messi very well and he knows that Leo wouldn't give up just by words and threats. Thus, the filthy student laughed as he turned on the sucking machine at lowest speed just to remind Lionel again of how vulnerable he was before saying "good luck proving that in our court!" and then he pulled his fingers out of Leo's hole and elaborated "and if you lose the case, you wouldn't just be trapped in a swimming pool with a rapist dolphin, if you survive that, you'll have to face the punishment of false accusations as well!"

Martin smiled and added "which is a night in a cage with three monkeys!" while Paulo kept circulating his fingertips around Messi's bare hole and followed "and I am sure you know what these trained animals would do once they see a fine, pink elastic pussy like yours, Lionel!" and that's when Leo was finally fully brought back to reality with tears striking his rosy cheeks as the little strength and confident he got from kissing his wife in his dream faded away at last.

Paulo looked at his partner in crims with a big smirk, celebrating the fact that their delicious victim finally gave up the fight as he added "and the best thing about such punishments and such charges that they stick whither you'll end up public property or a maid! So, you better think twice before reporting anything to our court system, beauty!"

Messi couldn't tell if they were making shits up or telling the truth. But he had no other options. He couldn't take the risk. He lowered his voice and sounded so defeated as he asked "what do you want from me?" and Paulo didn't wait for a millisecond before laughing out loud and victoriously answering "for starter, open your mouth so I can spit on it, and this time you'll swallow it, right?" and poor Leo mumbled "sure" as he parted his lips just to get the next order from Martin who added ever so sadistically "stick your to tongue out and pant like the bitch you are!"   


Messi could hear a voice in his head shouting "don't do it! Don't humiliate yourself, Lionel! Keep resisting until they kill you! It's the right thing to do at this point! It's way better than submitting to them!" and Leo was agreeing with that voice with every fiber of his being, but he knew that disobedient will make him face something far worse than death itself. He can already picture himself in a cage where three disgusting monkeys taking turns in breeding his ass! He can see Paulo and Martin among other students and dick worshipers watching him on the outside as he gets filled with animals semen!

He was genuinely fine with being killed. If it was up to him he might take his own life but he couldn't possibly be okay with being at the receiving end of Beastiality rituals! So, he did the most rational thing to do at the time. He stuck his tongue out, all the way out, and started panting like an absolute dog! The two bastards looked at each other and laughed as Martin happily added "pant faster! Pant harder! Pant like a thirsty dog lost in the desert! Pant like your life depends on it because that's actually the case here!!"

Messi did as told, making himself so vulnerable that even Paulo got on board with abusing him to the extremes. Paulo didn't even need to say much. He just placed his hand in front of Lionel's tongue and Leo started licking spontaneously as he understood his role in the dynamic. Martin kept playing with the Argentinian hair and commenting "awwww… look at this very good boy, licking anything that comes near his mouth. He must be really hungry!"

Paulo wasn't lacking sexual creativity. He got plenty of perverted, kinky ideas of his own. He just needed a little confidence boost, and with Messi's saliva all over his hand, he got that. So, he said "you have raised many dogs over the years, Lionel. I'm sure you know how hungry puppies sound like. So, how about you start barking like one?!"

Leo could feel his eyes collecting tears as he unwillingly started barking like a very young puppy in the cutest way ever. He knew that this would make them explode in laughter. He knew that this will make them hornier and push them to undignify him more but so what?! Even if they end up fucking him, they're humans, not dolphins nor monkeys at the end of the day!

Martin was in love with Messi's mixture of panting, licking, and barking but as any sadistic motherfucker, he had to push things a little more. He looked Messi in the eyes and said "Oh no! He's crying! Our cute puppy is crying, Paulo! Maybe it's about time to give him real meat" as he unzipped his pants and pulled it down while Martin stopped him and said "hey! We're not allowed to let him touch our dicks, remember?"

Paulo smirked as he increased the speed of the sucking machine —which was still spoiling Lionel's loads on the floor— and said "yeah… but licking my underwear and feeling the details of my balls and dick wouldn't hurt anybody, right?" as he pushed his bulge against Messi's tongue forcing him to start licking immediately. Leo had no choice but to pretty much taste all the accumulated sweat of Paulo's bulge. He had to learn how to cope with such a disgusting smell because he knew that this ain't even scratching the surface of what he'll face during his stay in the temple.

It was so sickening that poor Leo wanted to throw up, but thank God it didn't last long. It took every bit of discipline in Paulo's mind to take a step back, get his bulge back in his pants, and zip it before he loses control and ends up fucking Lionel's lips ruthlessly, which is something students aren't allowed to do. Messi was still panting when Martin urged his mate to stop wasting time and said "let's get this over with before someone comes in."

Lionel knew that they were guilty of wasting his semen but he knew that he got no credibility in the cults court system. So, he ceased resisting as Martin caressed the pale skin of his flat abs and followed "let's give this purely European bitch some native American DNA, shall we?" Referring to Messi swallowing their salivas as he followed "I know how good of a puppy you're, Leo. So, instead of spitting right into your, I'll spit in the air and you'll try to catch it with that long tongue of yours. Okay?" and Leo had no choice but to bark in agreement despite whatever he thinks about such an act!

Paulo spat in the air and Lionel was so good with dynamic motions. He's a football player after all! So, he caught the saliva in the air and swallowed it right away. Paulo kept playing with the Argentinian hair and commented "Wow! You got it on the first try! You're such a good boy. The supreme Leaders will have a lot of good times with you! They love acrobatic sex more than anything!" and Messi had no idea what the hell is acrobatic sex but he kept panting like a brainlessly happy dog anyway.

Paulo, that fucked up bastard, wasn't okay with giving Leo the satisfaction of catching their spits of all things! He was evil enough to want to take the pleasure of catching something mid-air from Lionel. Just as if he would feel any joy in the middle of such torture. So, Paulo didn't do as Martin. Instead, he fixed Messi's head and started spitting on him.

The first spit was on Lionel's forehead and for some reason, it was more demeaning than the rest. Maybe because there's nothing sexual about it and that it was pure disrespect for Leo as a person. Paulo smiled at the lack of resistance as he ordered "keep your eyes open and don't even blink!" As he spat right into each of Messi's eyeballs!! The poor Argentinian couldn't tell if he was crying massively because of the unprecedented abuse or just because his pupils got covered with saliva.

Poor, unfortunate Lionel can feel his reddening eyeballs burning up as his pinks lids kept collecting tears! It wasn't long before he was crying his soul out! He never thought that human bodies can be used and abused as his was. He can't even think of any animal who got tortured like him! He was having a hard time believing that such agony exists on the face of Earth, let alone that it was happening to him! He kept thinking "God! If you really exist, I'm not asking you to save me, just let me die already!!"

Leo vision was blurred but he could hear Martin saying "it's amazing that he didn't blink and that he's still painting despite the fact that you spat in his eyes. I love his dedication!" and Paulo was like "yeah, he's apparently born for this" as he finally connected the sucking machine to the main container, played with Lionel's fluffy hair and said "you can close your eyes now"

Messi kept closing and opening his hurting eyes until his vision was a bit clearer. He kept staring at the two students' smiles, knowing that what they did to him is nothing in comparison to what the future holds. He was obviously beyond broken and mentally exhausted but that didn't stop Paulo from blowing a kiss on the air and ordering "show me your nostrils"

Leo tilted his head, knowing that Paulo will spit in each of his nostrils, and when it happened, he wasn't that surprised nor insulted, not after what his eyes went through. Despite having to sniff on saliva, Messi didn't close his panting mouth, knowing that it was Paulo's next target. Martin on the other hand kept increasing the sucking mashing speed. But by then, Lionel was so abused that physical pain doesn't cause him to tense his body anymore!

Paulo was so in love with that mixture of unlimited endurance and submission. Instead of spitting in Messi's mouth he placed his tongue over Lionel's and started french kissing him. Being kissed gave Leo flashbacks to the dream he just had. He remembered his wife and with her their kids and couldn't believe that his family exists in the same reality he was in. Because for him, it felt like he was sent to hell already!!

Paulo kept saying in between the kisses "you have been an exceptionally good boy. But now, I want you to do one more thing. I want you leave this machine bench, get on four like the absolute bitch that you are and lick all the cum on the floor. If you do it, we'll be kind enough and think about not reporting your disobedience and false accusations to the court." While Martin set the machine on maximum sucking speed and asked "So, who would it be, Lionel? The dolphins and the monkeys or Paulo and me, watching you lick the floor?" and poor Leo didn't hesitate and kept repeating "of course the two of you! Of course the two of you!!"

To be continued…

**Author's Note:**

> "HEY, YOU! I NEED YOUR HELP!" I have too many long-running stories at this point, and I can't tell which one to update next. So, why don't you leave me a comment below, letting me know that this is the story you're interested in. Even if it is one word like "More" "Update" or "Nice" just so I have feedback that someone out there is reading, enjoying and probably waiting for the next chapter of this work, thus move it higher in my update list :)
> 
> Peace!


End file.
